


Like A Dream Come True

by Josh89



Series: Mini-Castles [11]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: On a rare day off just over a month after their wedding, Kate and Rick decide to spend the most of the day in bed, talking.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Mini-Castles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562563
Kudos: 6





	Like A Dream Come True

Sometimes, he still can’t believe how lucky he is. How lucky they both are. He’s lying in their bed early in the morning, wide awake, his wife’s lithe form curled tightly into his side, their legs tangled beneath the sheets in a way that will surely cause their muscles to be cramped and sore by the time both of them wake up in the late morning. He still can’t believe that Kate Beckett, the detective who, by her own admission, hated his guts when they first started working together, is his wife. They’ve been married for almost two months now, and it still feels like they’re constantly exploring new aspects of their relationship with each other. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he barely registers as his wife begins to stir next to him, hazel-green eyes softly slipping open to focus on his blue ones, a sleepy smile playing across the brunette’s features. When she speaks, her voice is soft, though slightly raspy from sleep, and he can’t help but love the way it sounds. “Morning Rick…”  
He smiles at her, his arms slipping gently around her and pulling her closer to him, and he leans in, capturing her lips in a tender, chaste, kiss. “Good morning, Kate” he whispers in return.  
After five minutes, they break apart, resting their foreheads together, goofy smiles on their faces. “God, you’re gorgeous” he whispers softly, loving the way that his wife’s cheeks flush a brilliant crimson at the compliment.  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Castle” she whispers back, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, sighing in contentment.  
Knowing as he does exactly how exhausted the last couple of days have had them both, with Senator Bracken’s long-awaited trial and subsequent life-sentence without any possibility for parole, as well as a strenuous case that they had only just solved the night before, Rick decides not to discourage his wife from getting any extra sleep, telling himself she’s more than earned it, that they both deserve a few extra hours. “Go back to sleep, Kate. Gates gave us all the rest of the week off after we wrapped the Ariana Stanford case and finished the paperwork yesterday, so you don’t have to worry about going in today. Or tomorrow, for that matter” he whispers.  
She smiles sleepily. When she speaks next, it’s harder for him to make out exactly what she’s saying, as her face is pressed tightly into the crook of his neck. But he knows her well enough to know exactly what she’s asking him anyway. “Okay. Stay with me?”  
He smiles softly as Kate snuggles closer into his embrace, brushing a strand of her brown hair from her face and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Always, Kate, I promise. Now get some sleep, alright?”  
It’s not long after that before her greenish-hazel eyes slip closed, and her soft breaths slow as she slips back into the realm of sleep. Rick smiles softly before adjusting the sheets to properly cover the both of them, and with his arms wrapped around his wife, and their legs tangling together beneath the sheets, it isn’t more than a few minutes before he falls asleep as well.  
~Approximately five hours later~  
He wakes to an empty bed, the sheets on Kate’s side of the bed cold. He can hear voices coming from the living room, along with laughter, and he smiles as he realizes that the voices in question are those of his wife and their daughter. As if on cue, the door to the bedroom opens, and Kate walks in, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a thin grey t-shirt, carrying two steaming cups in her hands.  
As she notices that he’s awake, a smile spreads across her face, and she sets one cup gently down on top of the cabinet beside him before crossing to her own side of the bed and repeating the process, slipping under the sheets to lie next to him again. “You know you’re not exactly allowed to drink coffee at the moment, right?”  
She rolls her eyes, pretending to be annoyed with her husband, though nods a couple of seconds later, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I know, Rick. I do know. Anyway, it’s tea, not coffee. Nothing to worry about”  
She takes a long sip from the cup, sighing in satisfaction as the hot liquid slips down her throat, and turns to her husband, smiling warmly. “Thank you, Rick. I really mean that. You just… you have no idea how much it means to me that I have someone like you in my life. Someone who I can love unconditionally, with my whole heart, and unreservedly, and know that I’m being loved exactly the same way in return”.  
She pauses for a breath, and to take another sip of her drink, and Rick takes the opportunity to reply. “Of course, I love you exactly the same way, Kate. If I’m entirely honest, you’ve had my heart for a long time, longer probably than I’ve been willing to realize. You are my inspiration, my reason for living, and honestly, you have been since we first met. I love you unconditionally, unreservedly, now, for the rest of our lives and for the rest of forever even, and you deserve to know that”.  
Kate blushes brilliantly, Rick smiling at the embarrassed detective, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “You want to know what the last couple of years, ever since I realized I couldn’t imagine what my life would be without you in it, since our kiss on the night of Alexis’s graduation, have been, Rick?”  
He nods, wrapping his arms around her. “Do tell”.  
She smiles softly. “They’ve been a dream come true”.  
And really, she isn't at all surprised to find that she means every single word.


End file.
